This invention relates to a support for a seat.
More particularly, the invention relates to a support for a seat for use in a boat where occupants are subjected to buffeting when in rough water. It is to be understood, however, that the principles of the invention can be applied to other seats which require shock absorption.
According to the present invention there is provided a shock absorbing assembly for a seat comprising at least one shock absorber coupled between the assembly and a support member for the seat.
The support member for the seat may comprise a pedestal or the like.
Preferably, the support includes at least one guide assembly comprising a guide tube and a guide shaft mounted for sliding movement in the guide tube, the assembly being coupled to the support member and the shock absorber to provide lateral support for the shock absorber.
Preferably further, there are two of said guide assemblies.
Preferably further, the support member includes a housing in which the shock absorber is mounted and the two guide assemblies are coupled to the housing.
Preferably further, a compression spring extends between the support member and the housing.
The invention also provides a shock absorbing assembly for coupling between a seat and a support structure for the seat, said mounting assembly comprising:
first mounting means for connecting the shock absorbing assembly to the support structure; PA1 second mounting means for connecting the shock absorbing assembly to the seat; and PA1 shock absorbing means coupled between the first and second mounting means.